


Silent Night

by TeamGallifreeWill



Series: A Touch of Normal [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGallifreeWill/pseuds/TeamGallifreeWill
Summary: So I have a much better story in the works, but couldn't get the ones before it done in time. So instead here's a little snippet of a Winchester Christmas. Hope you enjoy and come back for the another year of normal...Happy holidays everyone!





	Silent Night

“Sam, duck!” Alexa warns as she throws the angel blade with graceful precision into the vamp’s head.

“Thanks Babe,” Sam pulls the blade back out from the skull and turns to see how Dean and Cas are doing.

 

“Cas, what the hell are you doing?” He pulls the vamp off the angel and flings him aside. The vamp, momentarily surprised by the action, takes a beat before he charges again.

The angel easily sees it coming as Dean is looking him over for injuries, “Dean,” he sidesteps and smoothly slices off the head with his machete, “perhaps we should postpone this discussion.”

 

After making sure it was just the two, the group cleans up, and heads out. Deciding they’re not too gory, they stop in at a diner for some hot coffee and warm food. Although Baby’s heat works, and the four adults provide adequate body heat, the falling snow and low temperature outside gets to them. Well, the three humans anyway. Walking in they’re quickly seated at a booth, not surprising as the place is practically empty.

“Go ahead and take a seat. Be with you in a second.”

They sit and she walks to the table, “What can I get you?”

“You guys aren’t about to close are you?”

“We close up in a bit; at 2. In fact,” she pulls her phone from her apron pocket, “you’ll probably be our last table.”

“Well, we’ll try to be easy on you,” Dean winks causing her to giggle and Cas to roll his eyes. “We’ll start with four coffees, Darlin’,” he lets his accent color his words.

“Coming right up,” she turns and walks back to the kitchen.

“You’re shameless Dean. Cas is right there,” Sam reprimands him.

“Relax Sammy. Cas knows I don’t mean it.”

“Yes, although sometimes you make me wish they’d take you anyway,” he shoots back causing Dean to snap his eyes over to his. They stare for a few moments while Sam and Alexa, used to whatever that is, start to look over the menu.

Dean clears his throat while Cas looks over his menu with a smug grin. Whatever silent words they just had, he seems to have won. When Katie comes back over to their table she tries to pick up flirting with Dean, but he refuses to make eye contact. They quickly order and start to talk amongst themselves.

Sam is about to say something when his phone rings, “hey Mom,” he answers, “ah yeah. We just stopped for some hot coffee. We can be there in,” he gestures for Alexa to hand him her phone, which she does, and he quickly types something in, “about four hours. Alright, see ya soon. Yes Mom, we’ll get some sleep. Bye.”

“Where are we going?”

“Mom needs us up in Mountain Home, Idaho. Told us to be careful and get sleep though.”

“Right,” conversation falls as their food comes. Eating with a job to do now, they quickly finish and leave the diner, and a jilted Katie, behind.

“Merry Christmas,” Katie calls as the bell above the door jingles.

“Huh?”

Sam looks at his phone, “oh. It’s the 25th. Merry Christmas guys.”

“Wait, really? Well Merry Christmas,” he smiles and pulls Cas to his side with one arm before letting go and getting behind the wheel.

“Merry Christmas, Sam,” Alexa smiles as they share a soft kiss before climbing in the backseat.

“Merry Christmas Lex,” Sam gives her forehead a kiss. Wrapping her arms around his warm middle, Alexa quickly gets comfortable pillowed on his chest. He wraps an arm around her back and rests his head against Baby’s window.

 

An hour or so into the drive Dean looks into the mirror and sees Alexa curled up with Sam asleep on his chest while he’s asleep against the window. He lets himself a small smile at the sight then looks over at Cas. The angel is scrolling through his phone and occasionally looking out the window. “Hey Cas?”

“Yes Dean?” he looks up and meets the soft green eyes looking at him.

“You’re the best Christmas present ever,” he says shyly.

The angel blushes at the sincerity, and tries to hide his smile, “thank you Dean. You’re my favorite as well.”

“Well we could go to a motel and unwrap each other,” he wraggles his eyebrows with a wide smile.

Cas shakes his head and rolls his eyes, however with a wide smile as well, “perhaps I can return you instead.”

Dean barks a laugh and then remembers Sam and Alexa asleep in the backseat. He glances back and sees they’re still asleep and turns his eyes back to the road before taking Cas’s hand to his lips, “I love you Cas,” he says softly.

“I love you too Dean. Merry Christmas.”

The car turns silent again; the only sounds being the engine’s rumble, and crunching snow beneath her wheels.


End file.
